


I'm The Walking Wounded, All Alone

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: The Omega's Tales [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Captivity, Divorce, Guerrilla Warfare, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn was the beloved Omega of Galadriel of Lothlorien. Until Rohirrim traitors ripped him from his home, his Alpha and his daughter. Now pregnant and wounded, Celeborn only wishes to go back to how things used to be and put everything that he's faced behind him. But despite his determined wishes, things simple can't be how they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Walking Wounded, All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into the same universe as "Will you force me to stay, or will you help me run away?" as a backstory for Celeborn and Amroth. I wanted to explore this avenue before I go forward with the rest of the story in the present, so to speak in this universe. I also have a soft spot for Celeborn and his offspring, so that was why this happened. 
> 
> It's not necessary to read the first story, since this stands on its own, but it is part of that universe. 
> 
> Again, this has been proofed, but if errors exist, my apologies. 
> 
> Also, this could be potentially triggery, so heed the warnings. I have tried to be sensitive and not graphic or overtly cruel, but the main thing is that these stories are set in a universe were things like this do happen and affect the participants. Also, every case is different and there isn't a set of reactions for every person that has had this happen to. 
> 
> Title from the Tea Party's "Walking Wounded"

"My Lady!" Galadriel's head snapped at her title being called and she wrenched her sword out of the corpse she had just eviscerated. It was Haldir calling for her, his face streaked with blood and a darkly blackening bruise at his temple. Her heart stuttered in her chest at the sight of him like that and her mind immediately went to her daughter. They had gotten Celebrian after all.

She sheathed her sword and grabbed Haldir, squeezing his shoulders painfully.

"Is it my daughter? Did they get Celebrian?"

Haldir's mouth fell open in shock. He reigned in and swallowed hard, making Galadriel's eyes widen in shock when she understood the costly mistake she had made.

"Celeborn." She whispered, her hands loosening from Haldir's shoulder. She looked at Haldir, begging him to contradict her and tell her that it wasn't true. That she had gotten it wrong again. But Haldir only pressed his lips and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Truly."

Galadriel closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself. Even though she was crumbling inside, there was no way that she could show it to anyone else. They were in the middle of a war. They needed all of the leadership that she could muster up.

There were duties she needed to take care of. She couldn't fall apart now. Even though it was as stunning as a dagger to the heart, she was the Alpha of Lothlorien. She was the one that everyone was looking up to for what to do next.

"My daughter?"

"She is safe in Rivendell, with her Alpha."

Galadriel opened her eyes and nodded before letting go of Haldir's shoulders.

"Good. Gather up your troops. You know what to do."

Haldir nodded and bowed to Galadriel.

"Yes, My Lady."

"And Haldir?"

He stopped, turning to look at his sovereign.

"Bring him home, no matter what."

"Yes, Lady Galadriel."

~*~*~*~*~

Elrond rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked into the kitchen eager only for a hot cup of coffee and a shower. He had been riding hard on the trail of his wife's dam for three days and his cell hadn't found anything as of yet. Celeborn had been missing for almost half a year and the trail was getting cold and the longer that he was missing the more likely that he was dead.

But Celebrian and Galadriel refused to even consider that was the case. Galadriel especially and Elrond wasn't about to contradict her on it. Even though she was quite tightlipped about whether she could sense her Omega or not, he couldn't bring himself to outright defy her and recall his troops and hers. So he still went out in the field and tried to pursue his leads and contacts in the futile hope of bringing Celeborn home.

He yawned and stumbled into the kitchen, unstrapping his rifle and putting the safety on as he went. He placed the gun carefully in its rack and made a beeline to the coffee pot. He started when he found Glorfindel sitting next to Celebrian, both of them sipping full cups of coffee as they waited for him to come home with any news or Celeborn himself.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Elrond blurted out, completely surprised at them sitting there in silence. Celebrian's eyes widened and she seemed to snap back to attention at Elrond's voice, making him realize that she had zoned out while waiting. He looked at Glorfindel who only shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"Waiting for you to come back from your shift." Celebrian replied, pushing herself up into a sitting position, making his gaze immediately go down to her swollen midsection. She caught his gaze and put her hand on the curve of her belly before she waddled towards him.

Elrond smiled, but his smile was one edged with concern. She caught it, but didn't comment on it as he gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly. He inhaled the scent of her hair and closed his eyes as he realized how much he missed being next to his Omega and the dam of his soon to be born pups.

"It was for a good reason, Meleth nin." She whispered to him, making him wonder if she had read his mind.

Elrond pulled away from her slightly to look at her face as he wondered what she had deemed a good reason. Celebrian looked back at him steadily before she spoke.

"Thengel and Eomund Mark came to us the second day your troop was gone. They think they have a lead for you and mother's troops."

Elrond's eyes widened at this and he sighed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't for naught after all, to have still kept on looking, despite his soldier's instincts saying it was a lost cause.

"They do have a stipulation." Glorfindel finally broke in. Elrond turned to him and raised an eyebrow at that.

Glorfindel rose and put his mug in the sink, rinsing it off before he spoke.

"They need our help on a raid. We're not the only ones that are missing Omegas either."

~*~*~*~

Celeborn tugged the blanket up to his shoulders and huddled under the scant protection that it provided him and tried to not make a sound. He knew that if he vocalized anything at all, the damn would burst and he would be in hysterics and that was the last thing he wanted to be doing. He refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing him so cracked and near his breaking point. They had pushed him to that edge, but he wouldn't give up his sanity without a fight. So he closed his eyes and pushed his emotions down deep and tried to think of past and better times that would ease his burden.

He knew that it was an old, but futile trick what he was doing. Hoping that this was all a nightmare that he would wake up from soon and that he would find himself lying next to his Alpha in their bed back in Lothlorien. He would wake and find his daughter Celebrian and spend the day with her now that she was close to breeding her first pups. He was hoping against hope on that, even though he knew that it wasn't to be and that ugly reality would be coming for him soon enough.

He moaned quietly before he opened his eyes and sighed heavily in an effort to stave off the despair that lapped over him in waves when he again was faced with the barred window above his head in the room that was his prison. He rubbed his eyes and then rubbed at the raw and pinkened skin around his wrists. They had stopped chaining him to the wall when they had found out he was pregnant and that was something else that he could at least thank his small passenger for.

Despite all that they had done to him, they wouldn't dare harm a pregnant Omega.

Especially not the only Omega that was carrying one of their pups so far. There were others, at least three that he was aware of. But they kept them all separated and in their own prisons, unable to communicate or give each other comfort. Something that was done deliberately to keep them pliant and afraid. Isolation for anyone was hell. Isolation for breeding Omegas was even worse and Celeborn knew that he would have gone mad long ago if it hadn't been for the pup that grew in his body.

Celeborn ran his hands lightly over his rounded abdomen and bit his lip as he forced himself to not delve into the memories of how he had been bred. But they came, despite his best efforts and self control.

They had ripped him from his home, his efforts in vain no matter how hard he fought against the Rohirrim that had caught him. He had taken one down and would have gotten away but for the one that had ambushed him from behind and knocked him out with his rifle.

When Celeborn had woken up again, he had been in the throes of his heat and with Alphas all around him.

Celeborn's breathing got faster as the memories of his futile efforts to flee. Even when he had gotten away from them, he hadn't made it far, his body rebelling and being his enemy despite his best efforts to ignore his heat. He had only made it so far before they tracked him down in the grasslands and dragged him back to their hideout.

Their hands tangled in his hair, their fingers dug into his thighs and when he had fought back, biting the tongue of one of the Eorlings that had invaded his mouth in an unwanted embrace, they had taken the top of his ear right before they punctured his eardrum.

Celeborn shuddered and pressed his hand against his maimed left ear, still covered clumsily in gauze and medical tape. It was the first indignity visited upon him, but it wasn't the last or the worst. No, that was to come next, when they threw him on the ground, still in shock, bloody, and screaming as the first Alpha climbed on top of him and forced his knot into Celeborn.

He could feel the phantom hands on his thighs and between his legs, his body responding to the touches despite his ragged screams and efforts to get free from the Alpha that held him down and rutted against him. The Alpha that now held him captive and away from Galadriel.

He clenched his hands tightly and it was only with a strong effort that he was able to unclench his hands and force himself to remain calm. The pup would get agitated otherwise and make him nauseous and unable to get comfortable no matter how he sat or lay.

He paused in his thoughts as he realized that he cared deeply for the pup inside of him.

Celeborn ran his hands down the taut roundness and wondered how it had happened, that he had not thought twice about building an attachment with the reminder of what they had done to him. It was his child, just like Celebrian was his child, even if this one's mind wasn't as bright or as loud as hers had been. But Celeborn could sense him. That sense of _self_ that every pup had while growing in the womb and that sense of being had been the reason why he hadn't dared to get rid of him the minute that Celeborn had become aware of that presence. 

Even though he knew damned well that it would have been better if he had followed his instincts and gotten rid of it anyway possible. The pup was indelible proof of what had been done to him against his will. Despite fighting and the Valar knew how much he had fought, it had still happened and the proof of his weakness was there for all to see. For those traitors to gloat over and touch and claim as their own (despite their betrayal, they still saw themselves as Rohirrim and Celeborn had to force himself to turn his face lest they see his disgust and earn himself some kind of punishment) and also bask in the fact that they had spoiled the Lady of Lothlorien's Omega with their seed. 

That they had, Celeborn was loath to admit. But it was the truth and it was what fueled his despair even more than being trapped. He was well aware of how possessive Alphas were towards their Omegas. He himself had seen the world with Galadriel hovering over him and dissuading anyone near him. It had become even more painfully obvious whenever Thranduil or Erestor would come near, back in their early days of being bonded. He had seen her instinctual anger whenever she had scented just the slightest hint of another Alpha on his skin and hadn't hesitated to take him and mark him as hers, leaving visible marks on his pale skin and her scent all over him. He had known it could happen, but it was a surprise when he himself experienced it. It also made him feel both flattered and irritated that he wasn't Celeborn any longer, but was Galadriel's Omega and would be known as such for the rest of their lives. 

Celeborn bit his lip and wished that he could still have that naive certainty that it would be like that forever. He could hope that she would overlook the heavy sweetgrass scent that mingled with his own fir one and mark him to erase it and neutralize it with her own pine one. He could also hope that maybe, just maybe, the child could be fostered in Rivendell with his half-sister and that they would go back to their lives as they always had been and that Galadriel would welcome him back to their bed and claim him again as she had in the past. He smiled half-heartedly as he remembered her long-fingered hand trailing his skin and tangling in his silver hair as they lay in the aftermath of love making under the foliage of the trees of Lothlorien. 

He sighed and coloured as his chest ached with longing and a desire to be held by his true Alpha. He could almost sense her, close to him-

His peace was shattered by the door of his prison being torn open. He only had time to snap his head in the direction of the door and clutch the blanket around him when one of his captors, the head of the group entered and grabbed him, bodily carrying him out to a waiting horse and depositing him in the waiting arms of a flunky that Celeborn would later recall with stark clarity, was dressed in mismatching armour of the horse lords.

"Get the Omega out of here! Take him to where the others are-"

His directions were cut short by the lance that had skewered him. He only had time to choke out great gouts of blood before collapsing to his knees, all life leaving him as he fell to the bracken undergrowth of their base. 

Celeborn only could watch mutely as he died. He thought that he would have gotten more satisfaction in seeing this, but curiously enough, he felt nothing. Despite this man's past actions towards him, Celeborn couldn't muster up any emotion for his death. In fact, he could only be a passenger as he was taken past the fields of the Rohirrim, towards the south and the Forces territory. He was calm. He knew that one way or another, his fate would be sealed that day.

He knew he was right when they came to the borders and the traitor had to pull his horse to a stop and face a mixed host of Rohirrim, Rivendell and Lothlorien.

It was then, seeing his Alpha among the host that Celeborn found enough strength to fight once more.

~*~*~*~*~

"It was a foolishly brave thing that you did there, Celeborn."

Celeborn's eyes fluttered open at once at Galadriel's words. His Alpha smiled faintly at him as she put the bowl and cloth of water on the side table and sat down at the foot of the bed that Celeborn dimly recalled being laid on after the skirmish was over and done with in Meduseld. 

His head felt fuzzy and his body stiff and his hand immediately went to his abdomen. He guessed he had been unconscious for longer than a day or two. He let out a sigh of relief and sent out a silent prayer of thanks when the child's mind burned bright again in the back of his mind. He was so wrapped up in his relief that he didn't notice the way that Galadriel's hands curled up in the fabric of her trousers at the gesture. In fact, he didn't notice her until he heard her shift to touch him.

Her mouth twitched slightly as she ran a finger down the bandages that covered the deep cuts on both sides of his face. He didn't care that he would be scarred. He would wear them proudly as he stood by her side, because they were the proof that he had fought back. An Omega had fought, even though the odds had been against him, he hadn't been passive. He wouldn't be as beautiful as he had been before, but he figured that it was a small price to pay now that he was reunited with his Alpha and his daughter.

"It worked though, didn't it?" Celeborn rasped out, making Galadriel move to get the pitcher and cup that were also on the table and pour out water.

"Drink. We have much to talk about, Celeborn."

Although he had heard those words from Galadriel before, this time, they made him horribly uneasy. Especially since they came right after Galadriel's command and non-acknowledgement of Celeborn's words.

He drank the water in slow sips while he waited for Galadriel to speak and break the stilted and uncomfortable silence between them. He had known, that things wouldn't have just gone back to normal between them. But he also hadn't realized how much of a distance there was now between them. He also realized, as the time was passing, that the bond they had, which always burned brightly, was dim in comparison with the one he had with his pup. All of this made his pulse quicken and the pup to move restlessly, prompting Celeborn to put the cup down and stroke his belly with shaking hands. 

His gestures drew Galadriel's eyes to his midsection and her expression made him suddenly afraid for what was to come. 

But Galadriel didn't say what he expcted to hear. 

"We cannot leave the Rohirrim lands. Not with you breeding. Thengel king has offered us sanctuary for helping get rid of the traitors to his realm and to obtain their Omegas. So we will stay and with your consent, we shall repair our bond again. I would take you, my love. But you are with child."

The last was said neutrally enough, but even then, Celeborn could hear the distate in her voice as she alluded to his pup. Although it hurt him in ways he hadn't imagined, he was relieved that she wasn't forcing him to get rid of it or making any plans for it. Then.

"And I also don't want to push you. Not after all they did to you." Here, her voice got soft and she moved close enough for him to reach out to her if he was willing, but not close enough to crowd him. He felt tears come to his eyes then at her understanding and even though his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest, he forced himself to reach out and put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she smiled, the first smile she had had since she had seen him after all those months. 

"I want you to push me though. Will you?"

Galadriel moved, erasing the distance between them and claimed him, her mouth on his, her lips and tongue coaxing and begging for him to open up and let her taste every inch of him as she had. Celeborn's eyes fluttered closed as they did this and he lost himself into the kiss that despite being passionate, was not overwhelming. Or not long. 

"You must rest some more." Galadriel told him after they separated, her voice gentle as she spoke, but slightly distant. Although he nodded his agreement, Celeborn couldn't help but to be disappointed. He wanted to be touched. To be reassured by his Alpha that they were partners and bonded. He had been too long without it and the kiss was a start, but it wasn't  _quite_ enough. He wanted Galadriel to touch him like she had before. To scent him properly. 

Before he could ask for that, she had squeezed his hand and walked out of the room, leaving him uneasy and wondering if she had meant what she said or her words where just that, words. 

~*~*~*~*~

Celeborn found out soon enough when his time came, what Galadriel's intentions were. 

They had been walking along the halls, her arm hooked around his, supporting him as he moved slowly. He had been having pains on and off for the past day, but he knew that it was not time yet. He needed to walk and resume his daily routine until his body finally was well and truly ready for the pup to be born. Galadriel understood, having seen it happen with Celebrian, so she walked with Celeborn and talked to him of non-cosequential things. She had been in the middle of telling him about the scouting and sniper cells they had been building for the Omegas of Rivendell and Lothlorien when it finally hit. 

Celeborn's trousers were soaked and his body was wracked with pain when it happened. 

One minute Galadriel was holding onto him, surprise clear on her face. The next, she was shoving him away from her,spitting and snarling and ready to attack the moment that the scent of the pup, rose up from his skin. The scent of the pup's father and the reminder of the Alpha that had bred HER omega.

If it hadn't been for Thengel and his son, Celeborn was sure that he would have been ripped apart by an enraged Galadriel. He was so wracked with pain and horror at having his mate turn on him that he didn't offer any resistance as Morwen, Thengel's Omega came to help him to his chambers to get ready for the arrival of the pup. He let her lay him down on the bed and remove his clothing, his mind already sunk into the agonies of childbirth. He was mentally gone, his body and instincts taking over as his child fought to come forth. 

He was trapped in that state, a cicular space that was comprised of pain, thirst and the need to walk and the scent of fir, blood and sweetgrass. It wasn't until the morning broke that he felt it finally end. After the shifting and abrupt tearing of flesh brought forth a new wave of blood, his son finally emerged. 

"A boy. You have a son, Celeborn." Morwen had told him as she took the child away to be cleaned, while another of her ladies helped him drink some water and clean him up and get him presentable enough for his Alpha and the Rohirrim Alphas to meet the pup. Once his hair had been combed out and his shift and the bed linens had all been changed, he was presented with his pup.

"Your son, Lord Celeborn." Morwen had murmured as she had placed the swaddled bundle in his arms. 

Celeborn had received him with tired arms. But once he had the snuffling child in his arms, his exhaustion disappeared and was replaced with awe and love for the child who was nothing like Celebrian had been when she had been born. He had the blue eyes typical of the Rohirrim and his features weren't delicate or elven like. His ears were only just pointed and his skin wasn't the pale marble of his kind. He was golden and warm where his sister was silver and pale and despite the similarities to his sire...Celeborn didn't find himself perturbed or repulsed. This was his child. His son, whose mind he had sensed flowing with preternatural calm. The only thing that was truly of his dam. 

"What will you name him?"

"Amroth."

There was no hesitation. No delay. It fit him perfectly. There was no other name for him. His son. 

He smiled at the child in his arms, gently stroking his forehead and his ears when the doors opened to reveal Thengel king, Eomund Marshall, Elrond and...Haldir. 

Although he tried to keep his face neutral, he understood the meaning of Haldir being there and not Galadriel. 

Now that the pain of childbirth had dulled, he realized that he could no longer feel the bond between himself and Galadriel. 

The realization hit home when Haldir stepped forward and presented the oaken box he had given years ago to his Alpha.

"I'm sorry, Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn felt his face jerk and twitch, but he didn't show his grief. 

He had known that it had been too much to ask for in the end after all.

~*~*~*~*~

Celeborn opened the door and was surprised to find his daughter standing there with one of her elflings in her arms. Although he was pleased to her, he had to admit that he was worried at seeing her at his door. He wasn't as involved in the affairs of Lothlorien as he had been before his abduction and raising Amroth took all his free time. The rest was spent in councils with Elrond, hoping to curb the extremes of the Forces as they sought to encroach into Elven territory as they had with Numenor.

They didn't speak as his daughter entered his house and went to the nursery to lay Elladan down. It had struck him as strange that she only brought him along and although he adored him, he had to wonder why Elrohir was excluded from the visits.  He knew that Celebrian had her reasons, so he didn't press her. The time for explanations would come soon enough.

While he waited for her, he bustled about getting coffee and scones together for her visit. He had just gotten the table laid when she entered.

He embraced her in silence, kissing her temple before releasing her and pouring her a cup of coffee. She took it with alacrity, their silence stretching until the first sips had been taken and scones had been eaten.

"I will be leaving, ada. Soon. After Arwen has been weaned."

Celeborn's eyes widened at that admission and he couldn't help the flash of pain that crossed his features at her admission.

"It's not safe for our kind here, anymore. Elrond received word of a plan, so I must flee."

"Where will you go?"

"New Zealand. It reminds me of home and it is far away that nothing will happen there."

Celeborn nodded, the admission easing his sorrow. His daughter's face was impassive, but her eyes had flickered to the old scars on his face and to the damaged ear he kept hidden under his hair. 

"So this is goodbye?"

Celebrian bit her lip, exhaling through her nostrils before she spoke again.

"Goodbye and a request that I can only trust you to fulfill."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet as he waited for his daughter to make her request.

"I want you to raise Elladan. He won't reach his potential otherwise. That is all."

"Why would you think that? Elrond wouldn't-"

"He will present as an Omega." Celebrian cut in, her voice quiet and Celeborn's hands clenched as it dawned on him. Although his daughter wasn't as strong a seer as Galadriel, she had enough power to catch glimpses of the future. 

"You paid for your freedom in blood and I don't want for him to do the same and I can trust you, Ada. In ways that I can't trust my own mate or mother. So I beg of you of this boon. Will you raise him, Ada?"

His throat was dry at her words and he swallowed down more coffee. She was right in that. After his kidnapping, Omegas had been placed under lock and key, lest "Celeborn's Fate" be theirs as well. His heart clenched as he thought about poor Elladan being a prisoner simply because of what his biology was. He would fade and Celeborn would be damned if he let his grandson fade away from grief. Although it was a hard burden to bear, to separate the boys and keep them from the rules and regulations of Elrond and Galadriel...He would do it. 

Celeborn inclined his head gracefully and his daughter smiled her first real smile since she had entered his home, her relief palpable in her eyes and demeanor as she leaned forward and embraced him.

"Thank you, Ada."

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elven omegas can get a sense of their children, mostly gender and hints of consciousness, but nothing else. Amroth isn't a full elfling, so his sense isn't as clear as it would be with a full-blood elf. Humans and other species don't have that advantage. 
> 
> Amroth, in the Unfinished Tales, has been canonically hinted at belonging to Celeborn and Galadriel, so hence the name of the boy here. His father is still unknown and there are no plans of giving him a name. Sorry. 
> 
> Ages are also played fast and loose with, but Amroth and the twins are roughly the same age and Arwen is younger. The only Omega is Elladan in this group.


End file.
